The present invention relates to the production of cement and, more specifically, to a raw mixture for the production of a refractory aluminous cement intended for the manufacture of refractory materials.
Known in the art are raw mixtures for the production of a refractory aluminous cement containing commercial alumina, barium or strontium carbonates or sulphates.
To obtain a refractory aluminous cement, said raw mixtures are calcined at a temperature within the range of from 1,500.degree. to 1,600.degree. C which is associated with considerable energy consumption and the necessity of using calcination furnaces with a highly-refractory lining.
Also known in the art is a raw mixture for the production of a refractory aluminous barium-zirconium cement containing, as the principal component, barium carbonate, while as the acidic component use is made of commercial alumina and zirconia.
Cement produced from said raw mixture features a high and highest refractoriness (up to the temperature of 2,500.degree. C). However, to produce such cement, the raw mixture is calcined at a temperature within the range of from 1,600.degree. to 1,650.degree. C which is also associated with considerable energy consumption and the necessity of using calcination furnaces provided with a special refractory lining.